mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Happy
Mr. Happy is the third book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Happy *'Color': Yellow *'shape': Round *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Family ': twin : Mr. Miserable, Little Miss Sunshine *Love: Little Miss Sunshine *Release date: 1971 *Height: About 4 feet tall *Weight: Above average *Friends:Little Miss Sunshine, the rest of the characters *Rivals:Mr. Rude *Occupation: Host of Good Morning Dillydale, Game show host *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Happiness, Sunshine, Love *Dislikes:Darkness, Sadness, Hate, Evil *'Job': Being Happy and making others happy *'Voice Actors': Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Ron Rubin (1997-1999), Sam Gold (2008-present), Simon Greenall (UK, 2008), Rob Rackstraw (UK, 2009-present) *Features: None *Catchphrases: Wonderful! The character of Mr. Happy is perhaps the most simple looking, being merely a bright yellow circle with a wide smile, similar to the iconic smiley face. He is numbered as three, although was originally placed tenth. He is from Happyland. Story Mr Happy has quite a simplistic story, as do most of the other characters. It involved him discovering Mr. Miserable (who looks exactly like him) and helping him become happy. Mr Miserable becomes very happy at the end of the story. Roger tells the reader to turn the sides up of your mouth at the end. He can be told apart from Mr, Bounce by Mr. Bounce's hat. About Him -Lives: HappyLand -Home: A small cottage by a lake at the foot of a mountain -Raltives: Mr. Miserbale (Twin), (And Possibly) Little Miss Sunshine -Job: Making people happy and being happy 2008 -Lives: Dillydale -Home: A house that's brownish-yellow with a red roof -Job: Host of "Good Morning Dillydale",train conducter (Trains), cafe owner (Up And Down), ranger (Trees), Doctor(Boos Boos) ("Doctors and Nurses" in UK) and (Sneezes and Hiccups), Pilot (Eyeglasses), Manager of Store (Clean Teeth), The Mr. Men Show Mr. Happy in the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show looked exactly as he did in the books. His limbs are slightly smaller, he has a less circular body and occasionally, visible eyebrows. He co-hosts a morning show called "Good Morning Dillydale" with Little Miss Sunshine. His catchphrase is "Wonderful!". In the US version, he has a deepish voice, sounding like a stereotyped game-show host. In the US version, he is voiced by Sam Gold. In the UK version, he is voiced by Simon Greenall in season 1, and Rob Rackstraw in season 2. Trivia *First Appearance: Physical (Speaking) *He is shrunk down to size by Mr. Metal in Robots. *He lives next door to Mr. Grumpy. *He seems to care that Mr Rude is acting rude and has bad manners in Up and Down, Airport, Travels, Pirates, and Washing and Drying, but doesn't care in Clean Teeth. *Many fans think he's in love with Little Miss Sunshine. *He may have a crush on Little Miss Sunshine. *He almost got puked in Boats, whoa, that's dramatic! *Although he wants other people to be Happy and in the books, he was nearly always happy, in the Mr. Men show, he tends to hide his other emotions(sadness, fear, anger, etc,)behind his grin. *He likes music, partically Polka as seen in "Boats" and "Radio". *He loves animals as shown in "Reptiles" and "Pets"(although he seems to have trouble with monkeys as shown in "Hobbies" and "Hotel"). *He is one of the 12 characters with no visible nose *Interestingly, although he said to "love" beans in "Canned Goods" and ordered a bean burger in "Food"(though we never really 'saw' him eat the bean burger), according to the "Mr. Men A Christmas Carol" Book, he doesn't even like beans. So either his taste buds changed or he lied about liking beans to keep others happy. *Although, he is said to be one of the "Happiest people in the world", he's also strangely and ironically one of the Mr./Misses most prone to depression as shown in books like "Mr. Nobody" and "Little Miss Magic" and in the 90's TV series"The Mr. Men and Little Miss" episode "A Very Happy Day for Mr. Happy". where he was depressed for days,(though those reasons above were because other people were unhappy)but in the book "Mr. Men A Christmas Carol", he was clinically depressed for a whole year! *It's strange how in 90's TV series "The Mr. Men and Little Miss" Episode, "A Very Happy Day for Mr. Happy", his friends were worried for him when he was sad for days and helped cheered him up and gave him love when in contrast of the book "Mr. Men A Christmas Carol", when he was sad, nearly nobody, none of his friends bothered to help him feel better and instead renamed him "Mr. Sad" and left him to be clinically depressed even after a year! This book was strangely made shortly after "The Mr. Men Show" came on air. So odds are like how most people don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt, most people these days wouldn't care how Mr. Happy feels inside. He's Darned if he hides his true feelings and he's Darned even if he shows them......Poor Mr. Happy. *Counterparts: Pinky and Perky (Pinky and Perky, both own a show), Happy (Snow White, both happy), Finlay the Fox cub (Timmy Time, both happy), Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both yellow) Pacman (both are round and yellow), Greg and Sam (The Wiggles, all three are yellow and very happy) *It is possible that Miss Sunshine,(as hinted in "Boat" and "Canned Goods")and Mr. Quiet(as shown in "Pests) are few of the only people in "The Men Show" who knows that Mr. Happy hides his other feelings behind a grin. Miss Naughty may know too.(Why would she bother to make trouble for him in "Pests" if otherwise?) It's not clear in "Garages" if Mr. Bump knows or just subconsciously. *Strangely, after his interaction with Mr. Bump in "Garages", Mr. Happy ended up having some accidents himself in the next few episodes. "Eyeglasses", "Reptiles" and "Hats".(Mr. Bump really must've rubbed off on him.) *He teamed up with Mr. Bump and Mr. Quiet in "Pirates"...and things went their way! *He's one of the few Mr./Misses featured in the two "Mr. Men Show" cosplay mallshows in Singapore. *He had the Same 'Broken Smile' and running pose in "Gifts" as he did in "Boats" when he(along with alot Mr./Misses) ran for his life in the Ship. *An outtake in "Hobbies" was when one of Miss Naughty's monkey's threw up on Mr. Happy(while Mr. Happy still forced a smile) which was changed to the monkey just throwing a banana peel at him(though the outtake can still be seen on Youtube). *On the Cartoon Network Website, it was stated that alot of people find Mr. Happy's "constant glee" upsetting and annoying........Poor, Mr. Happy. *His feet are SO TINY!!!!!!!! International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. Monsieur Heureux (French), Don Feliz (Spanish), Mr. Hapus (Welsh), Unser Herr Glücklich (German), Meneer Blij/Meneertje Vrolijk (Dutch), Ο Κύριος Χαρούμενος (Greek), 快樂先生 (Taiwan), 행복씨 (Korean), Fætter Glad (Danish), Gubben Lycklig (Swedish), ハッピーくん(Japanese). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Miserable *Little Miss Twins *Mr. Chatterbox Title character other appearances Mr. Happy probably appeared in more other Mr. Men and Little Miss stories than any other character. He is seen in: * Mr. Birthday * Mr. Christmas * Mr. Clever * Mr. Grumpy * Mr. Mischief * Mr. No * Mr. Nobody * Mr. Nonsense * Mr. Quiet * Mr. Rude * Mr. Rush * Little Miss Birthday * Little Miss Bossy * Little Miss Chatterbox * Little Miss Christmas * Little Miss Contrary * Little Miss Giggles * Little Miss Helpful * Little Miss Magic * Little Miss Naughty * Little Miss Scatterbrain * Little Miss Selfish * Little Miss Shy * Little Miss Splendid * Little Miss Stella * Little Miss Sunshine * Mr. Happy and the wizard. * Mr. Jelly and the Pirates * Be My Mr. Happy * Mr. Men A Christmas Carol * Mr. Happy at the Seaside * Mr. Happy finds a hobby * Little Miss Twins(mentioned only) * Little Miss Splendid and the Princess * A Job For Little Miss Giggles(TV) * A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) * Mr. Forgetful, the World's Best Actor (TV) * Mr. Tickle Saves the Day (TV) * Mr. Daydream Talks To the Stars (TV) External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Yellow characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters